A laser device can emit a laser, in particular to seed laser. Under a high current pulse, voltage drop is generated and standing wave between the seed laser and a pulse current driver is generated.
In current solutions, resistance of direct current (DC) is reduced via increasing line width and reducing wire length, further reducing the voltage drop. However, the above scheme has high difficulty because of the technology, high cost, and unstable performance, which is inconvenient to mass production of products.